Death the Kid&
by oath-keeper95
Summary: Hey! Hey! Guess what! Yotsuba's cousins are coming for a visit. And they're bringing a boy. And they said he 'saimenitrically umpressed'. Wonder what that means. Any ways, they said they're here for a secret mission and that Yotsuba can't tell anybody. 'Currently being worked on by SneakyDorcas, so to read more, look him up to read the rest of it... or what he has so far at least.


Hello everybody (and by that I mean the whole two people before this story)! It's me, oath-keeper95, the author of Ed, Edd n' Jackie. After painfully racking my brain on how to continue it, I decided to take a break from it and try something new, so here I am. I was worried about what I should do for my second story, so a friend of mine made a list for me of crossover ideas. The ideas are as follows;

Shoulder-a-Coffin Kuro X Soul Eater, Shoulder-a-Coffin Kuro X Yotsuba!&, One Piece X Yotsuba!&, Soul Eater X Mabuharo, One Piece X Mabuharo, and Soul Eater and Yotsuba!&.

And here I am, typing this Yotsuba!& X Soul Eater story. Here goes nothing. (uhem) I, oath-keeper95, do not own the rights to Soul Eater, Yotsuba!&, Legend of Zelda (you'll understand later), or any other shows, characters, story lines, or titles. Nope… only this story. Anyways, this story starts about two weeks after the final episode of Soul Eater and a right after Yotsuba released the cicada into the Ayase household.

Chapter 1: A Letter From the Cousins? Rice-Hair's New Mission!

It was a hot, hot day at the Ayase household. "BBBBUAGHH!" shrieked in terror a female voice that belonged to a tall, short haired brunette. "Why they were screaming?", you may ask. It's because of the swarm of cicadas chirping away inside (as any cicada would when outside) because of a young, short girl with peculiarly styled green hair who set said cicada free from their container. She had a look on her face that could only belong to someone who was completely oblivious to what she had done. Behind her was a tall (actually, huge would be a better way of saying exactly how mind-bogglingly huge he is) man wearing a shirt with a floral pattern, a tall, long haired red head clutching a can of 'Bugs Be Gone', and a girl with long black hair who was young but still about six years older than her green haired friend who was holding back the red head from killing the cicada.

The green haired girl took a good look around before she grabbed a nearby cicada and held it in the face of the brunette. "Mom, this is a kuma cicada! Are you happy?" the girl asked.

As the girl brought the cicada closer and closer to the woman, the woman said in terror, "Yes! Yes!"

Hearing this, the young girl's grin grew even bigger as she raised her hand and the cicada up high, and hollered, "YAY!" As she did this, the tall man and other girl were busy trying to capture the cicada. Again.

A few minutes later…

"And then, I caught a kuma cicada. It was huge." said the young girl to a tall (regular sized) man with black hair. The two of them were eating their curry (I think) as she told him what had occurred that day.

"Wow, you caught a kuma one huh? That's great." the man said, finishing his bite in the process.

"I know!" the girl said before standing to continue on to say, "I was like 'kou!' and 'sha!'. 'bya!' 'pa!'" gesturing with her spoon as she did so.

As she finished, the man took the opportunity to tell her, "Sit down and eat."

The girl sat down and took a bite before looking at the man and said, "After that we went cicada hunting in Ena's house. And mom was really happy! Then Jumbo took all the cicada back to the shrine. And that was it." Finishing, she began to hastily eat her meal.

"Sounds like you had a good time then." stated the man.

"Yeah. I had a blast." the girl said with a big grin on her face.

After the two of them finished their curry and finished the clean up, the man made sure that everything was organized before he realized something. "Hey Yotsuba. Can you come over here for a second?" he said.

Yotsuba (the green haired girl) rushed over to the man in her nightwear. "Yes Daddy?" she asked as the man held out an opened letter addressed to the Koiwai family and handed it to Yotsuba.

"It's from your cousins Liz and Patty." he said.

As Yotsuba opened the envelope, she unfolded the letter and began to read it. "De… Deer Unkool Koiwai, Patty and I have a jaob nearbye you, so we would like to visute with you and Yotsuba for a fuw days while where there. See you then, Liz. P.S. Our boss will be ac…acumponieng us, and worining, he's saimetrecally upsesed." (Translation: Dear Uncle Koiwai, Patty and I have a job nearby you, so we would like to visit with you and Yotsuba for a few days while were there. See you then, Liz. P.S. Our boss will be accompanying us, and warning, he's symmetrically obsessed.) Well… okay, she 'tried' to read it, and after all, she's not even in elementary school yet. "Huh?" she wondered before turning to her father. "Daddy, what's does 'semantrically upset' mean?" she asked with pure curiosity shining in her eyes.

Koiwai thought about it for a minute. "Well… first off, I think you mean symmetrically obsessed. And I assume that means he's a perfectionist." he said with his hand on his chin before looking back at Yotsuba, who was currently confused. Seeing this, Koiwai sighed and said, "In other words, he likes things to stay balanced."

Yotsuba, having had learned about balance from Jumbo a while ago, was able to understand what Koiwai meant. "So… the cousins are coming to see Daddy and Yotsuba with a accrowbrat?" she asked her father.

Koiwai was confused on how Yotsuba got acrobat from balanced, but decided to ignore it. "Yes, I think that's the gist of it." he said before turning to a picture of him, his sister, her husband, and two girls that looked around the same age as Yotsuba. "I wonder how they've been since Lucy and Kyle died." he said. Looking at him, Yotsuba noticed water falling from his face. Noticing this himself, he dried his face with his sleeve before turning back to Yotsuba and saying sternly, "I'll tell you this once Yotsuba, be on your best behavior! Alright?"

"Sir yes sir." she said on reflex to her father's order. Outside the Koiwai household, the voices of Koiwai and Yotsuba could still be heard as they finished preparing for bed.

"C'mon Kid, did you forget that we have a mission we have to go on?" exclaimed a tall girl with long blond hair wearing a cow girl outfit as she pulled on a boy with black hair with three white strips on one side wearing a tuxedo holding onto the door frame as if his life depended on it. Behind her was a girl with short blond hair, and the same cow girl outfit on.

"No way am I heading to a house that has a calligrapher as bad as that living there." the boy said, before the scene flashed back to earlier that day.

"Well what do you expect from a six year old girl who used to live in Hawaii? She can't read or even speak the language very well so what led you to believe that her writing would be any better?" The long blond asked, still trying to pry the boy from the house. "Tell him Patty!"

Patty nodded, reaching into her bag and pulled out the letter that their uncle had sent a few days ago. "I don't think it's that bad, after all, I can understand it." she said as she unfolded the letter. "Dear Liz and Patty, Yotsuba and I are doing fine. Since we last saw each other, we moved to a nice place called Karakura Town. Yotsuba has even made friends with our next door neighbors, the Ayase's. Any ways, we hope you'll come to visit us soon. See you around, Koiwai and Yotsuba." she finished, handing the letter to Liz's free hand.

Liz nodded to her sister and returned her attention to the boy holding it in front of him. "See? All she signed was her name, that's not enough for you to judge her on!"

"Never! One's penmanship is a reflection of one's soul, and I can tell that her soul is as unbalanced as that of Anubis."

Liz had had enough. "AAAAAAAAARGH! GET … OUT… OF… THAT… DOORFRAME! Patty! HELP!"

Patty trotted over, grinning moronically. "_Hoi_!" She began crawling underneath the black-clad boy. As soon as she was clear, she sprang to her feet and started pulling on his head.

The boy in black absently noted, "Well, at least I'm symmetrical," immediately before Liz's grip slipped. He went catapulting forward into the room, wailing mercilessly while accidentally crashing into Patty in the process.

He saw with horror that all his paintings were tilting as he flew by. Tears crawling down his face as he slammed into the wall (somehow surviving) and was knocked completely unconscious. "Oh no Kid! Patty!" exclaimed Liz, realizing that she may have in fact killed the young man as well as her sister.

"I'm alright big sis." said Patty, popping out of the rubble from where the wall was before while she pulled the unconscious body of the young man behind her by his leg. "But Kid's sleeping, so we've got to be quiet." she whispered to her sister.

Seeing that her sister and friend weren't dead made Liz sigh in relief. "That's good." she replied.

Patty looked at Liz curiously. "Why is it good that he's asleep?" Patty asked, since this meant that they now had to carry (in other words, drag) his unconscious body to their uncles.

"Because if Kid isn't awake then he can't complain about going right?" Liz pointed out, grabbing the boy's other leg. Patty was still confused a little, but seemed to understand as she and her sister dragged the boy to the car, getting ready to depart on their mission. However, they seem to have not realized that during the impact, something flew out of the boy's pocket. An old wanted poster with the picture cut out that read; 'Twinrova Sisters Koume and Kotake. Wanted for the hunting of human souls and for the act of witch craft. These twin witches use fire and ice magic and have been known to use mind control if necessary. However, they only hunt on the night of a full moon, so timing is essential.'

"Alright! Next stop, Karakura Town!" exclaimed Patty.

"Mmm… What happened?" asked the boy, having regained consciousness.

"Ah crap he's waking up! Drive, driver! Drive!" exclaimed Liz as the car speedily raced off, and beginning their new mission. But, little did they know what manner of anguish and torment would befall them.

How was it? My friend who's to chicken to set up an account and I worked on this story for three weeks, and we both carve your opinion. Random replies are also taken but please do keep your comments PG since this is a kids story. Hope ya'll liked it and will continue to read on. Catch ya later. Bye!


End file.
